


Surreal

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Other, i guess, not shippy just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi meet after the Winter Cup finals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaKuro week! A small 600 word drabble.  
> I used the old habits and rivalry prompts (and Post Winter Cup from 2nd day oops)!   
> I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes ( I did check for spelling mistakes and any errors so yeah)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

After the Winter Cup finals, Kuroko Tetsuya could not believe what has happened. He was happy and he even got a chance to talk with Ogiwara while the rest of the team went to their own homes. They planned to meet the following day to celebrate their victory and therefore, could spend their evening in any way they wanted. Kuroko decided to stay behind and after talking with his friend, he sat on the stairs where he had met up with the Generation of Miracles on the first day. So much had changed since then. Not only did Aomine change for the better but even Murasakibara had shown he loves the sport. Even the old Akashi came back and Kuroko felt proud of the fact that Seirin made it all possible to happen. 

Nigou was soundly sleeping in his bag while he stared at the medal in his hand. It had been a long and rough road to get to the top but they finally did it. Seirin was the best team in Japan and Kiyoshi would finally get his treatment. Riko would probably get them to train even more but now they could go practice with all the teams with the miracles on (which Kagami would sure be willing to play the most). 

Just to make sure, Kuroki lifted his hand towards his face and pinched his cheek. It stung and he was still on the cold steps. So it really was true... they had won the Winter Cup.

"Kuroko-kun?" A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts and when he looked up, he saw Akashi. "What are you doing here?" He was standing at the bottom of the steps, his phone in hand and a scarf around his neck. Kuroko was starting to regret not taking his own. 

"I stayed behind to talk with someone and then decided to let Nigou run around the area for a while." Kuroko stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked over to Akashi. “I let him rest for a while waiting for my taxi to come. 

"Ah, I see... also, did you just pinch your cheek again?" Akashi raised a brow and Kuroko froze. Had Akashi really seen that? Wait… again?

"Again? What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"You pinched your cheek after your first championship at Teiko. You said it felt like a dream when I asked you about it." Akashi faintly smiled, remembering all the good memories from Teiko. He still remembered them clearly as if not much time has passed by.

Kuroko frowned a little as he remembered the events. He wished Akashi could just forget it. "This feels surreal. I wanted to win and I did it. Seirin beat Rakuzan even though there was a gap in our strengths. You even went into the zone... which is quite unfair since only you, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Kagami-kun entered. It feels like the whole zone doesn’t believe Kise-kun and Midorima-kun love basketball."

Akashi chuckled and noticed a lump of fur staring at him from Kuroko's bag. Two big eyes watched him carefully and he realised why it was called ‘Nigou’. The eyes were too similar. "I'm sure they just need to find the certain trigger."

"What was your trigger?" Kuroko asked and watched as Nigou and Akashi began a staring contests.

"Ah." Akashi momentarily frozen before looking up at Kuroko again. Nigou let a content sound as he won the staring contest. "His trigger was giving up on his team. My trigger is... well, I'm not exactly sure but it must be something, right?"

"I guess I'll have to find out in our next match."

"Yes. I hope to go against you soon to get our revenge." Akashi smiled before his phone beeped. After checking it he smiled. "I have to go now, my chauffer is here. How about I drop you off?"

"It won't be necessary but thank you for the offer, Akashi-kun."

"I see. I'll see you soon, Kuroko-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> For the next day I msotly plan fanfics but I might include character analysis for either day 2  
> [DAY 2 (April 12)  
> Post-Winter Cup | Vorpal Swords | Reunions]  
> or day 5  
> [DAY 5 (April 15*) - Teikou AkaKuro Day  
> (or HS!Akashi x Teikou!Kuroko)  
> First Meetings | Awkwardness | Gratitude]
> 
> since I feel like those are quite easy to analyse??


End file.
